Mega Man 11
Mega Man 11 is an action-Platform game developed by Capcom, and is the eleventh main entry in the [[Mega Man (original series)|original Mega Man series]]. It brings back several features such as voice acting and a 2.5D graphic style from previous games throughout the Mega Man franchise. It was released worldwide for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in October 2018. Gameplay Mega Man 11 retains the gameplay style of the [[Mega Man (original series)|classic Mega Man series]] of games, and features a 2.5D graphics style with 3D polygonal characters and 2D environments. Players control Mega Man as he attempts to stop Dr. Wily from using a Double Gear system Dr. Light invented based on research he conducted many years before, when he was in college. Players travel through eight linear stages, which can be chosen in any way the player sees fit, before battling against one of Doctor Wily's eight Robot Masters, including Block Man, Fuse Man, Blast Man, Acid Man, Tundra Man, Torch Man, Impact Man, and Bounce Man. Mega Man can perform classic moves such as the chargeable Mega Buster and slide, as well as obtain new weapons by defeating Robot Master bosses at the end of each level. Unique to this game is the Double Gear system, which grants Mega Man two additional abilities: the Speed Gear and Power Gear. The Speed Gear lets Mega Man slow down time, allowing him to dodge attacks, while the Power Gear increases the attack power of Mega Man's weaponry; both of these will overheat if Mega Man uses them too much. When Mega Man's health is critically low, he can activate both gears to perform a powerful charge shot which can only be used once and leaves Mega Man weakened afterwards. The game has additional features including Time Trials, Missions, Global Leaderboards, a concept art gallery and more. The game marks the return of difficulty settings for the series, last seen in Mega Man 10, expanding upon them for a total of four: Newcomer, Casual, Normal, and Superhero. The Nintendo Switch version has Amiibo support, which can be used to unlock in-game items. Development The game was announced in December 2017 as part of the celebration of the series' 30th anniversary, along with the announcements of re-releases of earlier Mega Man games. Mega Man 11 features 3D polygonal characters and hand-drawn environments, departing from the pixel art-based approach from previous games, and is displayed in 2.5D. It was directed by Koji Oda and produced by Kazuhiro Tsuchiya, with character designs by Yuji Ishihara, and music by orne Balfe with the main theme by Hans Zimmer. According to Tsuchiya and Oda, the departure of original Mega Man creator Keiji Inafune was mainly the reason for the long hiatus of a new game, as there was a huge hesitation for anyone to step up and become "the new Mega Man guy" until Oda himself did so.https://venturebeat.com/2018/06/13/the-retrobeat-mega-man-11-interview-e3/ Mega Man 11 was released worldwide for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One on October 2, 2018, except in Japan where it was released two days later. An alternate soundtrack in the form of a DLC add-on for the game was made freely available to those who pre-ordered the game. A Mega Man Amiibo was released alongside the game for the Switch version. A demo featuring Block Man's stage was released on the Nintendo Switch on September 6, 2018, and on the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 the following day. Reception Mega Man 11 was met with positive reviews by critics. IGN gave it a 7.5/10 rating saying "It's not revolutionary, but Mega Man 11 feels almost like a classic Mega Man game, and is a good foundation for the next 10 games" while GameSpot gave it a 7/10 rating praising the game for its great sub-bosses and intense robot master fights, some new stage gimmicks are a lot of fun and endearing personality of the series comes through in the visual and character design, while criticizing the stages for being far too long and have some questionable elements, the difficulty spikes throughout levels lead to frustrating setbacks and the Double Gear System never seems quite as useful as you want it to be. References #Known in Japan as Rockman 11: Unmei no Haguruma!! (lit. "Rockman 11: Gears of Destiny!!) External links * Category:2018 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Mega Man (Original Series) Category:Mega Man games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games that use Amiibo figurines Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Video games scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Video games scored by Andrew Kawczynski Category:Video games scored by David Fleming Category:Video games scored by Max Aruj Category:Video games scored by Steffen Thum